


Chances

by Celeybear



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, Relationship Problems, jihan and junhao if you squint, past breakup, slight angst, the ending is fluffy tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 01:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeybear/pseuds/Celeybear
Summary: There’s only so many second chances a person could give. And Wonwoo was tired of giving them to Mingyu.





	Chances

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been working on this for too long and I needed to just post it or it would never see the light of day so I’m genuinely sorry that it’s not the greatest, but I appreciate you clicking on it anyways!!!!

_This wasn't fair_

That single line was like a mantra inside Wonwoo’s brain. The phrase kept repeating itself and he had no choice, but to let it. His eyes stung and his throat became dry from crying so much. Wonwoo’s chest felt heavy with the burden of heartbreak.

Kim Fucking Mingyu left him. _Again_.

Yes, again. Mingyu and Wonwoo were that couple. You know, the couple that would break it off every month or so because of one reason or another. _That couple_.

The two would have a huge fight that would then cause them to break up. Wonwoo would cry his heart out until Mingyu came knocking on his door a few days later asking for forgiveness. This then led to Wonwoo taking the bastard back and having hot makeup sex until the early hours of the morning.

This was different though and Wonwoo knew it. The fight got too real. Before, their arguments were childish and superficial. Nothing that could be considered truly hurtful. This time though, both had brought out the big guns. It was the worst fight the two ever had and it ended with Mingyu leaving and Wonwoo in utter shock.

Wonwoo didn't bother trying to give himself the usual pep talk. He didn't remind himself that Mingyu would come back soon. Because deep down, Wonwoo knew that this was it. Mingyu wasn't coming back.

Another wave of violent sobs ripped through the man as he laid there on the kitchen floor, clutching his knees into his chest. Wonwoo had never felt so much pain in his life. Mingyu wasn’t his first boyfriend and he had been heartbroken before, but this was different. He loved Mingyu in a way that he never loved anyone before. And so Wonwoo figured this was what it really felt like to lose the person you love. For good.

Two months had passed when he finally saw Mingyu again. The longest the two had gone without seeing each other and it only made the entire situation much more real for Wonwoo. But despite the longing he was feeling, the man did not want to see his ex lover again. He needed to move on and seeing Mingyu would make things worse.

That's why he had declined Minghao’s invitation for his annual end of term party. Minghao was Mingyu’s best friend, so no doubt Mingyu would be there too. And even if he wasn't going, Wonwoo was definitely not ready for group social interactions.

He had been managing with school, work, and seeing his friends individually, but a party he was not ready for. Wonwoo was never a party person in general. Before Mingyu, he'd only stick around for half an hour before ducking out. When the two started dating, Mingyu had become Wonwoo's rock during social interactions and he was thankful to have him there.

But with Mingyu gone, the man was aware he wouldn't be able to make it through the night. He felt bad for turning Minghao down. Afterall, he never missed the party before, regardless of how long he stayed. But Wonwoo just couldn't do it. He wasn't ready.

This, however, didn't matter to Wen Junhui, who came barging into Wonwoo’s apartment, demanding his friend get ready for the event.

“I'm not going Junnie.” Wonwoo sighed, not moving from his spot on the couch where he was reading.

“And why not?” Junhui questioned, hands on his hips, looking like a mix of a hot cop and a concerned father.

Wonwoo shrugged, not looking up from his book. “I don't feel like going.”

“Bull shit.”

Wonwoo’s head snapped up at the harshness of his friends words. “Excuse me?”

“You're lying Jeon Wonwoo.” Junhui crossed his arms, turning completely into a disappointed dad. “You don't think I know when you lie? I'm your best friend. I know you better than you know yourself sometimes.”

“Right, like how I know you’re lying when you say you and Minghao are just friends.” Wonwoo countered back.

The other’s stern glance stayed. “Don’t change the subject. Tell me the truth Wonwoo.”

Wonwoo finally put his book down with a whisper. “...I'm not ready to see him, Junnie.”

Junhui’s expression changed to something softer, but held his ground. “You're never gonna be ready Woo. Which is why you need to start now, so it'll be easier down the road.”

“I don't know if I can handle it.” The man sighed.

“Come on Woo, you can't miss the party just because of him!” Junhui sat down and slung an arm around Wonwoo's shoulders. “Seokmin is finally bringing that girl he’s been harping on.”

Wonwoo did really want to meet her. Their tight nit group always made it a point to meet the potential significant other at the beginning of a relationship, just to see if it would be a right fit. They were a family more than friends, so their approval was important.

“And Joshua is finally going to propose tonight.” Junhui added.

The man’s eyes grew wide. “No way!”

Junhui nodded with a smile. “He showed me the ring yesterday. So you have to come! Jeonghan will kill you if you miss this.”

Wonwoo sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. As much as he didn't want to, he could miss meeting Seokmin’s girlfriend. Seokmin would easily forgive him and he could see the couple another time. But missing Joshua and Jeonghan’s engagement wasn't an option. He had to go.

“Fine,” He stood from the couch, slipping on his hoodie. “Let's go.”

Junhui made a face. “You're not gonna change?”

Wonwoo's eyebrows knitted together. “Why would I? My outfits fine.”

“You're wearing sweats and a t-shirt.”

“So? This is what I always wear to parties.”

Junhui rolled his eyes. “You're about to see your ex for the first time in months. Do you really wanna look like you haven't left your couch in weeks or do you wanna look like you’ve just got back from a hot date?”

“Uh, the Second one?”

“Then let's make you look the part!” Junhui jumped up and dragged Wonwoo to the latter’s room.

“Why do I have to ‘look the part’? It's not like he's going to care.” Wonwoo sighed, but it fell to deaf ears as Junhui began handing him random articles of clothing to change into.

It wasn't long before the two of them were walking up to Minghao’s front door. Wonwoo tugged at the end of his shirt, feeling anxious towards the entire situation.

“Will you stop fidgeting?” Junhui scolded.

“Couldn't you have picked something less, I don't know, this?” Wonwoo asked.

The clothes Junhui picked out were a tad on the showy side. Leather jacket, a white v-neck, and ripped black skinny jeans along with a black choker necklace was the outfit Junhui had forced his friend to wear. Things Wonwoo still would have worn, but it was obvious he wore it to impress Mingyu.

“He's gonna think I'm trying too hard.” He added.

Junhui rolled his eyes. “Who cares if he thinks that! The point is for him to realize what he's missing. And boy, is it a lot.”

Wonwoo shook his head with a small smile. “I appreciate your attempt at a pep talk.”

“Good!” He placed a hand on Wonwoo's shoulder for reassurance. “Now just remember, you're here to have a good time and make sure he realizes it's without him.”

Before Wonwoo could say anything else, the front door opened to reveal a smiling Minghao.

“I can't believe it you actually got him to come! None of us thought you'd be able to.” Minghao said as he went to hug Wonwoo.

“Hey, you brat. I'm right here!” Wonwoo said, feeling only slightly offended.

“Yeah yeah! Alright, now come in, everyone else is waiting!” Minghao said loudly as he dragged the two of them inside.

Wonwoo felt his heart rate pick up at the words ‘everyone', but it settled when he looked around the room and didn’t see Mingyu anywhere. _He might not come_.

The thought made him feel both easy and upset. While the idea of not seeing Mingyu was comforting, there was still a disappointment that Wonwoo didn't want to admit to himself. However, the thought as pushed away almost immediately when people started coming up to him to greet him. All of them saying exactly what Minghao had said.

None of them expected him to show. Wonwoo could hear happiness in their tones when they spoke. He realized then he had been neglecting his friends. Wonwoo was many things, but he had always prided himself on not letting his relationships get in the way of his friendships. It seems he had broken that silent rule he made with himself.

“Wonwoo!” Seokmin cheered as he approached the older man.

Wonwoo smiled and embraced him. “Hey man, good to see you.”

“I'm so glad you're here! We've missed you.”

“I've missed you too. I really have.”

Seokmin’s expression softened to concern. “How are you, by the way?”

This question had been asked of him countless times since the breakup. Each time he answered the same, ‘I’m doing well’ or ‘Life's been going better than expected!’ and things of the sort. All were lies, but that's what you did when you didn't want your friends knowing the truth. That even getting out of bed seemed like a struggle.

So it completely surprised him when answered Seokmin with, “To tell you the truth, I've been better.”

Seokmin nodded and gave a look of understanding. “I get that. We all go through it.”

Wonwoo wasn't sure how to feel about his situation being referred to as ‘it’, but he decided it was best to move on quickly instead of dwelling.

“So where is this girl of yours?” Wonwoo inquired.

A smile broke out onto his face and the elder knew Seokmin had it bad. He could hear it in his voice as he called her name to call her over. Haneul, Seokmin had told him her name weeks prior, turned from her conversation with Jihoon and Seungcheol at the mention of her name.

“Wonwoo, this is Haneul.” Seokmin said when she approached the two. “Haneul, this is Wonwoo, one of my oldest friends.”

There was a warm feeling in Wonwoo’s stomach at the mention of that. The feeling grew when Haneul smiled at him. It not only matched Seokmin’s signature grin, but certainly surpassed it in it's kindness and brightness.

“It's nice to finally meet you! Seokmin talks a lot about you.” Haneul said, her voice only making Wonwoo feel calmer.

Wonwoo smiled. “Well he talks a lot about you as well. I feel like I know you personally.”

“Hopefully he only says good things!” Haneul laughed and Wonwoo couldn't help but join in.

Wonwoo spent a long time talking just to Haneul and Seokmin. They talked about all sorts of things, jumping topics quickly, but it was comfortable. The couple was cute. Both seemed to have playful, witty comments to each other that were followed by sweet smiles and seemed to have a similar train of thought process.

He could tell that Haneul shared the same feelings as Seokmin. Every once and awhile she would look up at him and there was a something in her eyes. She stared at him like Seokmin hung up the stars everynight. Wonwoo knew that look better than anyone.

He tried so hard not to think about him. But with a couple that reminded Wonwoo so much of how he and Mingyu use to be, it was was a difficult task.

He missed having Mingyu at his side at parties. He missed being able to lean in and whisper to the other how tired he was getting. How Mingyu would insist they stay just a little longer before something eventful happened that delayed their departure. How they'd stop at the corner store on the way home to get late night snacks and how Mingyu would give Wonwoo a foot massage as a reward for being patient. Wonwoo really missed Mingyu.

And is if on cue, there was a knock at the door.

A shiver went down Wonwoo’s spine. He didn't need to turn around to see who was entering to know. It was only confirmed by the voices and uneasy look on Seokmin's face.

“Mingyu!” Seokmin said, his tone matching his expression. “You made it.”

“Yeah, sorry. Work held me up.” Mingyu spoke cautiously, clearly aware that Wonwoo was standing in front of him. But just the sound of his voice had Wonwoo’s entire body on alert.

“Hello Wonwoo.” Mingyu said softly.

Slowly, Wonwoo turned his head to Mingyu’s direction. One look was all it took for Wonwoo to want to flee from the scene. But his feet couldn't connect with his brain.

Instead he gave the younger man a slight nod. “Mingyu.”

Mingyu's eyes scanned Wonwoo up and down and Wonwoo had never been more grateful for his friendship with Junhui. “You look good.”

“Thank you. You do too.” Wonwoo added at the last second. He hadn't meant to, but it slipped out. Mingyu looked _really_ good. Better than he had ever seen him in fact. It made Wonwoo feel so bitter.

“Thanks.” Mingyu smiled a little and it tore out Wonwoo's heart. “How-”

“Mingyu! It's been ages!” Junhui said as he came to Wonwoo’s side, sliding an arm on his shoulder.

“Yeah, I'm sorry. I would have been around more, but stuff happens.” Mingyu’s expression saddened.

“Nah, it's good man, we all get busy with life!” Junhui laughed, his arm tightening around Wonwoo slightly. Just enough to remind Wonwoo that he was there, and he wasn't going to leave him hanging.

And it wasn't long before Junhui was making an excuse to steal Wonwoo away from the group. Seokmin took that as a chance to introduce Haneul to Mingyu, completely ending the interaction between Wonwoo and his ex lover.

“Thank you.” Wonwoo sighed, leaning into his friend's arm.

“Hey, just doing my duty as your best friend, but I'm really proud of you! You did well!”

“I'm not sure I would have made it another minute if you hadn't rescued me.” Wonwoo whispered.

Junhui rubbed Wonwoo’s shoulder reassuringly. “It's still progress! And you know i wouldn’t have made you face him alone, right?”

Wonwoo nodded, trying to calm his heart as it betrayed him by beating slightly off beat. He no longer wanted to be here, to be where Mingyu was. He wanted to leave so bad, but he couldn't yet. Not without witnessing Joshua and Jeonghan's proposal.

If there was a God, he must have been smiling down on Wonwoo, because a moment later Joshua had called everyone's attention. Then he got down on one knee, a look of pure shock on Jeonghan’s face.

“Jeonghan, you've managed to make me happier than I ever thought I could be, and the idea of not spending forever with you seems impossible.” Joshua took a deep breath before pulling the ring out of his shirt pocket as Jeonghan sucked in a breath. “Would you do me the incredible honor or marrying me?”

It was no surprise to anyone when Jeonghan practically jumped Joshua as he said yes.

The scene was beautiful, happy, and warm. And yet Wonwoo felt so melancholy. It was selfish, he knew that. Two of his closest friends just got engaged! He should be celebrating with them!

But it was at that exact moment when the memory of Wonwoo and Mingyu talking about getting married popped into his head.

They had just finished having mind blowing sex after their first breakup. During their lustful haze Mingyu brought up marriage. The conversation was brief and it was only “Would you ever get married?” “Maybe one day.” “Would you ever marry me?” “Maybe one day.” And that was it. No more on the matter had been said, but it left Wonwoo feeling better than the sex had. He’d forgotten it too, until now.

“I have to go.” Wonwoo whispered to his best friend. “I can't take it anymore. I have to leave.”

Junhui looked like he wanted to protest, but nodded his head instead. “I'll walk you home.”

“No stay. Go be with Minghao! He’s been staring at your oblivious ass the whole night.” Wonwoo told him.

There was a slight blush on Junhui’s cheek, but he ignored him, stating it was his duty as Wonwoo’s best friend to make sure he got home safely. Wonwoo’s heart was becoming heavier. All of his friends were being so caring towards him. He really felt awful for how much of a selfish brat he'd been acting since the breakup.

Wonwoo and Junhui quickly said goodbye to the happy couple, explaining both had to rush off for work the next day. They said goodbye to Minghao, who didn't require an explanation, though he was visibly bummed out. He only gave Wonwoo an understanding expression.

Junhui held onto Wonwoo’s hand for support as they passed Mingyu, who seemed to be busy in conversation. Wonwoo gave his best friend a thankful smile.

“Did you see Mingyu’s face earlier?” Junhui asked when they were a few blocks away.

Wonwoo shook his head. “No, I tried my best to ignore his entire being. I didn't have the opportunity to glance at his expression.”

Junhui rolled his eyes, but continued on. “Well if you had, Mr. Sassy Pants, you would have seen that he looked absolutely miserable.”

Wonwoo’s brows furrowed. “Why would he look miserable?”

“Oh come on Wonwoo! You can't be serious?” Junhui exasperated, but Wonwoo only stared in confusion. “He misses you!”

“Why would he miss me? He's the one who ended things.” He scoffed.

“I don't know, I'm not Mingyu. I have zero idea what goes through that crazy brain of his. I don't even understand what he found likeable about you in the first place.” Junhui teased.

Wonwoo lightly smacked his shoulder. “Some best friend you are.”

“Aish!” Junhui rubbed the spot Wonwoo hit. “You should be thanking me for putting up with your shit instead of hitting me. Seriously, I deserve better.”

Wonwoo smiled, shaking his head with a chuckle. “Thank you oh so wonderful best friend for being so gracious to me and taking care of me in my time of need.”

Junhui immediately wrapped his arms around Wonwoo and smiled back. “Sheesh Woo, no need to lay it on so thickly. I know I'm pretty fantastic, but you don't wanna be to overbearing about it.”

Wonwoo resisted to urge to kick Junhui in the shin and opted for simply hugging him back. He hadn't realized it, but he had started to miss having someone to just hold him. It had been so long since anyone had given him real physical affection.

The two of them stood like for a moment before Wonwoo felt ready to let go, the events of the day catching up to him.

“I’m so tired Junnie.” Wonwoo whispered.

Junhui nodded. “Alright then, let's get you home.”

They walked the rest of the way to Wonwoo's apartment like that, with Junhui’s arm still slung over Wonwoo's shoulder. When they were inside Wonwoo's living room, Junhui gave him another long hug. This time Wonwoo started to let out tears he had been holding in since he saw Mingyu earlier that night.

“I hate him.” Wonwoo sobbed into Junhui’s chest.

Wonwoo could feel Junhui shake his head with a sigh. “No, you don't.”

This only made him sob more. “I want to. I want to hate him so bad. He hurt me Junnie and I don't think I'll ever be the same, but you're right. I'm incapable of hating Kim Mingyu.”

“We're all incapable of hating people who once held out hearts. It's one of the worst things about being human.” Junhui pullback and rubbed Wonwoo’s shoulders. “But for now, I think you should give up the notion of hate and get some rest.”

Wonwoo whipped away the tears with a nod. “You're right. I’ve had too much social interaction for one night. Doesn't help that I saw my ex for the first time in forever on top of that.”

“Exactly. So go to-” Junhui was cut off by his phone ringing. When he checked it, a smile grew on his face. Wonwoo already knew who it was calling.

“It's Minghao.” He said, partly in shock and partly in excitement. “What should I do?”

“Answer him, you ass hat before he hangs up!” Wonwoo had to resist the urge to smack Junhui upside the head.

Junhui took a deep breath before answering the phone. Wonwoo watched as the man before him blushed slightly, a smile spreading across his face.

“Minghao, hi!” Wonwoo couldn’t help the small smile on his face as he watched Junhui’s eyes light up.

He watched for a minute as Junhui nodded, his small grin turning into a full on smile. “Yeah! I'd love to come over! Do you want me to grab anything on my way?”

Junhui looked like he was about to start jumping up and down as he turned back to Wonwoo.

“Okay, I'll stop at the store and grab some. See you soon!” Junhui giggled, actually _giggled_ , as he hung up.

“I take it you're leaving now?” Wonwoo laughed weakly, but still had a smile on his face.

“Yeah, Minghao invited me to come over and watch a movie with him after everyone leaves.” Junhui’s expression turned serious. “Are you gonna be okay?”

Wonwoo nodded. “Don't worry about me. I'm going straight to bed now, so it's fine. You go have fun with your boyfriend.”

Junhui rolled his eyes, but hugged him with a grin. “Call me if you need anything, alright? Seriously I'll leave and come straight here.”

“I appreciate the offer Junnie, but I'll be okay. Now go!”

Junhui gave Wonwoo a pat on the back before exiting the apartment. Wonwoo stood there for a moment, staring at the door. He closed his eyes and just listened.

It was dead silent. All he could hear was the hum of the ac and his neighbor’s loud TV through the thin walls. He let those dull noises surround him as he let the exhaustion take him over. And then there was a loud knock, startling him for a moment.

Wonwoo quickly opened the door, thinking it was Junhui. “Did you forget-”

It wasn't Junhui.

Standing in his doorway, with his tall frame and beautiful dark face, was none other than the very man who had stormed out months prior.

“Mingyu.” Wonwoo said breathlessly.

“Hi.” He said softly, his gaze intensely on Wonwoo. “I'm sorry to bother you. Are you busy?”

Wonwoo’s brain was screaming at him to slam that door in Mingyu’s face. But instead he shook his head and said “No, come in. It's cooler in here.”

Mingyu nodded and stepped inside. He removed his shoes, before handing Wonwoo a plastic convenience store bag. “I stopped at the store and got you some snacks. I figured you would need them after the party.”

Wonwoo looked at the bag for a moment before taking it. “Thank you.”

Mingyu shrugged. “Don't have to thank me.”

Neither of them moved for a moment. The tension was incredibly thick. A million questions ran throughout Wonwoo’s brain. Why was Mingyu here? Why did he bring him the normal snack like always? _Why? Why? Why?_

But Wonwoo wasn't going to be the one to voice them. He wanted Mingyu to talk first. So he went into the kitchen and put up the snacks he was given. In truth, Wonwoo was hungry moments ago and was planning on making some ramen before passing out, but that was before his ex turned up at his door. Now he just felt nauseous with nerves.

“Did you have fun at the party?” Mingyu asked.

_Is that why he came? To ask about the party?_

Wonwoo shrugged, putting away the milk. “It was alright. It was nice to see everyone and to meet Seokmin’s girlfriend.”

“What did you think about the proposal?”

“It was very beautiful. I'm happy for-”

“Are you and Junhui dating?”

Wonwoo stopped in his tracks. The question stunned him. He knew there was always a hint of jealousy over how close Junhui and he were, but Mingyu never worried before if anything was going on. Then again he and Mingyu were dating then so the possibility of it wasn't there. Now they were broken up and Wonwoo was free to be with whoever.

“Are you two dating?” Mingyu asked again.

Slowly Wonwoo closed the fridge and turned to face Mingyu. He saw a pained, but serious expression on the younger’s face. Like it hurt him to ask the question, but the curiosity was too much not to know the truth.

Wonwoo's brows furrowed. “What on earth gave you that idea?”

“Please,” Mingyu scoffed, his expression showcasing his true feelings. “Don't look so shocked. I saw you guys at the party. I saw how you two were. And then I saw you both hugging so _tightly_ in the street while I was on my way over. And how thrilled Junhui looked as he was leaving just now.”

“Are you serious right now? What right do you have asking me this?” The anger that Wonwoo was holding in all night was starting to boil over.

Mingyu ignored him and pressed further. “I’m not blind. I know something is going on between you two. So tell me the truth!”

Wonwoo pinched the bridge of his nose. “God, Mingyu, no! Junhui and I are not dating! There's nothing between he and I other than friendship. So you can quit acting so idiotic now.”

“You're lying.” Mingyu said, the idea of the two secretly dating clearly wedged deep in his mind.

“You have to be fucking kidding me.” The elder took a deep breath, trying to sooth the rage. “Mingyu, I am not dating Junhui. He is my best friend, that’s it. Everything you saw tonight was him comforting me as a _best friend_. He was happy as he was leaving because Minghao asked him out. So get your head out of your ass for once and realize you saw everything the wrong way.”

Mingyu sat there, a look of apprehensive shame plane on his face. “...You're not… dating him?”

Wonwoo shook his head. “Yes, I'm not dating him. Or anyone for your information, before you start to accuse me of sleeping with the fucking mail man.”

“Why not?” Mingyu questioned, genuinely confused.

Wonwoo gave him a look. “Because some dick broke my heart and I haven't been able to get over it yet to go out looking for someone else to take his place.”  
  
It was mean. He was being mean and he could tell his words hurt Mingyu as he saw the younger wince. But Wonwoo wanted to make sure Mingyu understood how much pain he was in.

The younger didn't move or speak. He stood there in silence, mulling over Wonwoo’s words. Wonwoo was tired and annoyed. He wanted to cry in bed alone until he passed out.

“Now that you got your information, I think you should leave. I'm tired and this is the last thing-”

“I miss you.”

There was a long moment of silence between the two as their gaze intensely held each other. Wonwoo's mind was drawn at a blank. His brain was so stunned he didn't know how to react.

Wonwoo didn't know what to say back to him. Because if he was being honest, he missed Mingyu. He missed having a person who cared the way Mingyu did. But mainly, he just really missed Mingyu. And hearing him say he missed him too made Wonwoo’s heart leap.

But the memories of all the pain he had endured came back to him and he came back to his sense. Wonwoo clenched his fists and shook his head.

“No. No, you're not doing this again.” Wonwoo backed away from the kitchen, ready to retreat to his room.

“Baby please-” Mingyu started, but was cut off by a furious Wonwoo.

“No!” The elder finally yelled out like he had been wanting to since the party. “Don't you dare call me that. You lost your privilege of everything when you walked out that fucking door, remember? Or did you forget that you were the one who left?”

Mingyu’s shoulders sagged. “I didn't forget.”

He looked like he had more to say, but Wonwoo pressed on. “I can't keep doing this with you, Mingyu. I am tired. I'm tired and I'm hurt and I don't think my heart can keep taking you leaving.”

“Wonwoo I know. I know you are, but please just hear me out.” Mingyu pleaded.

Wonwoo shook his head again. “No, I don't wanna hear whatever excuse you have. Please leave.”

He turned away from Mingyu and started walking towards his bedroom where he planned to lock himself away for the rest of his life. Just in the corner of his eye he saw Mingyu reach for his arm. He just managed to move his arm away before the younger could touch him.

“Don't touch me. You don't get to lay a hand on me.” Wonwoo hissed, though inside he breathed a sigh of relief. He knew the second Mingyu touched him that would be it. He would become putty in his hands and Wonwoo didn't want that. He wanted Mingyu gone.

Mingyu held up hands in defense. “Alright I won't. But please, listen to me. Let me say what I need to say and if then you don't want me here-”

“I certainly won't.” Wonwoo interrupted.

Mingyu paused before continuing. “-If you don't want me here when I'm done explaining, then I'll leave.”

Wonwoo glared at him, knowing full and well that Mingyu wouldn't move an inch until he got his chance to speak. “Fine.”

Mingyu gave a slight nod. “Thank you.”

“Just hurry up with whatever bull shit you have to say and then leave. I wanna go to bed.” Wonwoo sighed with annoyance.

Mingyu’s mouth formed a line, before taking a deep breath to speak. “That night I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay so we could figure it out the situation-”

“Situation? I asked you to move in with me and you're calling that a situation?”

The younger frowned. “I'm sorry, bad word choice. The argument-”

“It wasn't an argument.” Wonwoo interrupted again. “I asked you to move in and you said no. I asked why and you gave some shit excuse about how neither of us were ready.”

“For fucks sake Wonwoo, will you let me speak?” Mingyu snapped.

Mingyu’s outburst had Wonwoo completely flustered and it took a moment to regain his composure. With gritted teeth, he nodded reluctantly. There was more the elder wanted to say, but his want for this to be over so Mingyu would leave had won out.

“I didn't want to walk away from you that night. I wanted to talk things out, but…” Mingyu hesitated. “But after what you said…”

Wonwoo’s stomach tightened, recollecting what he himself has said that. “ _If you're not ready than you don't deserve to be with me. Because I deserve better, someone who will actually love me!_ "

The moment he said it, Wonwoo wished instantly he had taken it back. Especially after he saw Mingyu’s face crumble into nothing, but hurt and sadness. And even now as Mingyu’s face held the same expression, Wonwoo wished he could have slapped himself for saying something he knew wasn't true.

“It hurt, Wonwoo.” Mingyu said softly. “I know we fought all the time and there were moments I could have been better to you, but I thought you knew how much I loved you. How much I was willing to sacrifice for you just to make you happy. And to hear you say that I didn't love you enough hurt me more than you could possibly even imagine.”

The feeling in Wonwoo's stomach only worsened. “I don't understand. Then why were you against us moving in together? If you loved me that much then why didn't you want to take our relationship further?”

“I wanted to move in with you. Believe me, it took everything in me not to say yes the second the offer left your lips.” Mingyu told the elder.

Wonwoo’s brows knitted together in confusion. “Then why did you say no?”

“Wonwoo, we were fighting all the time! It got to the point that my own mother was concerned for our relationship.” Mingyu started tugging at his hair in frustration. “If we lived together, our fighting would have gotten worse and the possibility of a permanent breakup was higher. I didn't want to risk it when we clearly weren't ready for such a big step.”

“Then why did you walk out? You could have told me this, but you didn't even try!” Wonwoo was still trying to hold his ground, but it was slipping quickly.

“You wouldn't let me speak! Every time I opened my mouth to explain myself, you would shut me down. And then you said that statement and I just…” Mingyu hesitated. “I wanted you to hurt back. So I left because I wanted you to feel the same way I did.”

A moment of silence passed between the two before Wonwoo whispered sadly. “Well congratulations, you definitely succeeded in that.”

Mingyu closed his eyes. “I know, and I'm never gonna forgive myself for it because I was dumb and petty. I hate myself for how stupid I was. And I wish I could take it back because I still love you, Wonwoo. I love you even though I have absolutely no right to.”

Wonwoo took a sharp inhale and instinctively walked backwards until his back met the kitchen counter. His head shook frantically as tears stung his eyes. “No you don't. You don't love me anymore. You-”

Mingyu’s eyes opened and looked at Wonwoo with an intensity that immediately shut Wonwoo up. He walked slightly closer to the elder, but still maintained and arms length distance; to which Wonwoo was thankful for in his panicked state.

“Yes, I do, Wonwoo. I love you so damn much and I have missed you with every fiber of my being these past two month. It's been absolute hell to not have you with me. To not hold you or kiss you or hear you make the worst jokes known to man and to laugh at them anyways because I love you so much.”

Wonwoo’s hands formed into tight fits, his fingernails digging into the skin of his palm. His heart was beating faster than it had in his entire lifetime and the feeling in his stomach was becoming unbearable.

“And I know I don't even deserve a second chance with you, but I want it. If you're willing to give me a second chance, I promise to make the most of it. I can't say we won't fight, because we will, and I won't say it'll be easy, because it's gonna be difficult, but I’m willing to do whatever it takes. Because god damnit Wonwoo, I love you. I love you and I don't want to ever live without you.”

Wonwoo hadn't realized that as Mingyu was speaking, he had moved even closer until Wonwoo could feel the younger’s breath on his face. He gulped and kept his eyes down to the floor.

Then, very softly, Mingyu caressed Wonwoo's cheek and an eruption of goosebumps littered Wonwoo's skin. He relished in the feeling of Mingyu’s touch, his body betraying him as he leaned into Mingyu’s palm.

The elder squeezed his eyes shut tightly and just barely whispered. “I don't know if I can, Gyu.”

The nickname was said by accident, but Mingyu reacted immediately, cupping both sides of Wonwoo's face and placing their foreheads together.

“Baby, please.” He pleaded. “Give me, us, one more shot. I know you want us to work out just as much as I do.”

“What makes you think that?” Wonwoo scoffed, though there wasn't any anger in it.

“Because you haven't pushed me away yet and I'm taking that as a good sign.” Wonwoo didn't to look at Mingyu to know the other was giving off his usual cocky smirk. He could practically feel it in the air around him.

Wonwoo shook his head slightly. “I'm just too tired. Wait like ten minutes and I'll kick your ass out of here.”

Mingyu chuckled slightly, rubbing his thumb against the other’s cheek. “You and I both know that you are about as fighty as a panda bear.”

Hearing Mingyu laugh kicked Wonwoo’s brain into gear and before the younger could do anything, Wonwoo fisted the front of Mingyu’s shirt tightly and yanked him even closer to himself, leaving their noses squished together.

“Listen here, Kim Mingyu.” Wonwoo said sternly. “I will not do this again, alright? I will not go through this again with you. You're getting one final shot, but I swear to god, if you screw this up it's gonna be me walking out that damn door. And I won't look back, you hear-”

Wonwoo was cut off from his speech by a pair of soft lips stopping his own. It was at that moment that Wonwoo had melted into his formerly-ex-boyfriend-now-current-maybe-again-boyfriend and let go of himself completely. He let go of all the anger and pain he had felt since the breakup and continued to kiss the life out of Mingyu.

“I love you.” Wonwoo said, hearing his voice start to break in the process. “I missed you so much Gyu. You don't even know.”

“Shh, baby. No more of that.” Mingyu pulled Wonwoo into an embrace, holding him tightly to him.

“Don't leave ever again, okay?” The elder whispered into the younger’s shoulder.

Mingyu kissed the top of Wonwoo’s head. “I'll do everything in my power to make sure that doesn't happen again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! I might do a part 2 with some terribly written smut if I’m not too busy. But I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading~


End file.
